1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping device, and more particularly to a gripping device having a gripping and locking mechanism for locking the gripping fingers in the holding or grasping or gripping position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gripping devices comprise a pair of longitudinal or straight gripping fingers rotatably secured to a base, and a pair of handles also rotatably secured to the base and coupled to the gripping fingers for rotating or moving or actuating the gripping fingers to grasp or hold the objects. However, the users have to force, with the hands thereof, the gripping handles toward each other to apply the grasping force against the object, all the time while grasping the object, and to solidly grip the object in place before the object is released. In addition, the handles are directly coupled to the gripping fingers with linking cables or bars that may not be bent or deformed, such that the gripping devices may not be adjusted to different lengths.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gripping devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gripping device including a locking mechanism for locking the gripping fingers in the holding or grasping or gripping position.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a gripping device comprising a handle body, a hand grip rotatably secured to the handle body with a shaft, and rotatable toward and away from the hand grip about the shaft, a base secured to the handle body, a pair of gripping fingers rotatably secured to the base and rotatable toward and away from each other, means for coupling the hand grip to the gripping fingers to actuate the gripping fingers to grasp an object with the hand grip, and means for locking the hand grip to the handle body.
The locking means includes a pawl rotatably secured to the hand grip and having a first end for engaging with the handle body and for locking the hand grip to the handle body when the hand grip is rotated toward the handle body. The handle body includes a plurality of teeth formed therein, the first end of the pawl includes at least one tooth formed thereon for engaging with the teeth of the handle body and for locking the hand grip to the handle body.
The handle body includes a sector gear secured therein and having the teeth provided thereon for engaging with the tooth of the pawl. A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the first end of the pawl to engage with the handle body.
A latching device may further be provided for latching the pawl to the hand grip and includes a button slidably secured to the hand grip and having a tongue for engaging with the pawl and for latch and locking the pawl to the hand grip. A device may further be provided for positioning the button to the hand grip. The coupling means includes a follower slidably received in the base, a pair of links pivotally coupling the follower to the gripping fingers respectively, and means for connecting the follower to the hand grip.
The connecting means includes a beam secured to the follower, a cable secured to the hand grip, and means for detachably securing the cable to the beam.
The detachably securing means includes a plurality of teeth formed on the beam, a bar for coupling to the cable and having at least one tooth formed thereon for engaging with the teeth of the beam, and means for forcing the tooth of the bar to the teeth of the beam.
The forcing means includes a housing secured to the cable, the beam is engaged in the housing, the bar is slidably received in the housing, and means for guiding the bar toward the beam.
The guiding means includes at least one pole secured in the housing, and at lease one inclined slot formed in the bar for slidably receiving the pole and for guiding the bar to move toward the beam. The guiding means includes means for biasing the bar toward the base. A tube is further provided and secured to the handle body, and a pipe is also provided and secured between the tube and the base. A device is further provided for adjusting the tube relative to the pipe.
A device is further provided for limiting a relative movement between the hand grip and the handle body, and includes a rod rotatably secured to the handle body and having an extension for detachably engaging with the hand grip by rotating the rod relative to the handle body.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.